Hidden Fantasies
by Doreiku
Summary: From a bout of insomnia, strange sexual fantasies of Auron plague Tidus's mind. When caught and offered the chance, history writes itself. Auron x Tidus. Yaoi


Tidus lifted himself from the wool cot, annoyed and confused by the latest stream of insomnia. Ruffling his blond mess of hair, the boy let off a throe of grumbling, angry words. The third sleepless night in a row. It made him agitated and nearly hallucinogenic.

He ambled to the outside, almost taking down the whole tent as he fought his way out, and noticed that someone had kept the fire going. Though no one occupied the area within eye sight, he accepted the warmth and sat down at a flammable distance.

Looking around once more, attempting to discern some one within the shadows of early morning, Tidus realized that no one was outside with him. Who ever had kindled the fire had gone back to bed.

If only he could do that. Seventy-two hours of alertness made everything bug him. The way the group only stopped when Yuna needed to, how Wakka discriminated at anything not him; Lulu's body that did not match her attitude- not even the slightest touch was okay; Riku... whose body did match her attitude though still did not allow fondling of any kind; Kimahri's terse answers that made him look so stupid! And Auron. That damn old man.

But what picked him raw the most were the rooming arrangements. Auron was the only person who slept alone. Sharing a room with Kimahri depleted communication, and although warm, did not provide any fun. He was a teenager. Spending every night with a hairy dog did not satisfy his inner demons.

Recalling he was alone for the first time in months, Tidus decided he would relieve those demons. Perhaps that would help him sleep.

Tidus had unclothed his semi-hard arousal in less than four seconds, eagerness seeping through every action. He gave an experimental stroke, wondering if his insomnia would interfere in getting excited. This thought was instantly shot down, with a slight smirk; Tidus reveled in the desire that clutched his mind as he clutched his stiff cock.

The teen pumped his hand leisurely, adjusting to every pleasured nerve and welcoming this long lost sensation. Giving a quiet groan, Tidus squeezed the tip, extracting a bit of precum, and lathered his shaft with the pearly white beads.

He focused his mind on his favorite fantasies: bending that naughty blitz player over and fucking her senseless; driving into the woman (the one in the perfume advertisements) while her husband slept in the next room, being woken by Riku, Lulu and Yuna curled around him, begging for it. Screaming for Auron to--

Wait.

That wasn't one of them.

Yet when he thought of Auron's thick, pronounced cock pounding into him...

His hand wrapped tighter around his member, moving faster.

...it turned him on more than three bisexual women yearning for him.

A sound echoed from the forest, but Tidus didn't waver. He continued imagining Auron thrusting inside his ass or sucking Auron's magnificent, veined cock- suffocating and filling his mouth, gagging him with cum.

Tidus moaned as his own cum spurt from his member, climaxing with a muffled, "Auron!"

He continued to stroke himself until every bit of sperm was sure to be gone. Tidus already felt sleep grabbing him; he was completely exhausted. Even more so to this sudden realization. He was gay. Though Tidus quickly rebuffed the idea and blamed the sexual schizophrenia on his insomnia. His mind wasn't working properly.

Why would he enjoy a man's thing inside his ass? It didn't seem physically possible, but just by questioning it, Tidus was hard again.

Finding nothing against him pleasuring himself a second time, Tidus grasped his cock firmly, working the head and sliding to the base. "Mm... Auron." He gasped, as if he could actually taste and feel the man's seed sliding down his throat.

"Ahem."

As if he could hear the man's grumbling voice convey his pleasure.

"Tidus."

Calling his name while thrusting his dignified cock down the boy's throat.

Heavy footsteps coming closer. Were they going to be discovered.... Fucking like animals...

No... But something else...

Opening his eyes, Tidus realized that he had been discovered.

"U-uh..." Tidus stuttered, terrified by what was happening.

Auron stood feet away from the fire, kindling lay behind him dropped in a flurry of confusion. His face depicted stark surprise as well as a mixture of apprehension and opportunity. Returning from gathering wood, he hadn't expected to see a lewd Tidus masturbating to his name... It disturbed him greatly... but apparently not enough.

"Au-Auron!" The blond shouted, attempting to cover up what he was doing by shoving his hand over his arousal. Perhaps there was some hope of regaining his dignity.

"D-do you need help with all that wood?" He gestured to the pile that lay forgotten and stood up, after subtly fixing his pants, to help his guardian.

"No." A brief answer that made Tidus think of Kimahri. And suddenly, Auron was the bane of his existence, bearing as much hate as everyone else in this god forsaken pilgrimage. The man undermined everything until it suited his need. Auron had even snuck into his sexual fantasies!

"I was thinking about being courteous and pretending that nothing had just happened, but you know what bastard, you aren't gonna get that pleasure." Tidus began, Auron could only surmise what this rant was going to entail. "You're so annoying! You forced your way into my material! You don't have to act so homophobic, I'm not gay. It doesn't matter that I was just fantasizing about you fucking me, because it's you're fault to begin with."

The man didn't say a word. Out of awkwardness or intelligence, neither was apparent.

"And you know what. None of this would have happened if you weren't the only one sleeping alone! I have to sleep with a mutt! If I even began to touch myself, he would wake up and have a fit! So I have to keep my horniness in check until nights like these, only to be interrupted. Fuck you!"

Uncertain of his underdeveloped idea, Auron swiftly spoke before his mind could catch up, "Be my guest. Continue."

The proposal caught him off guard, and Tidus managed to hide his discomfort as he sat himself against the log again, preparing to do exactly that. "Fine. But keep in mind, you told me to."

Tidus unbuttoned his pants in one quick move and plunged his hand to his thick arousal. He smeared the cum from earlier around the head, down the shaft and back again. Closing his eyes, images of Auron's cock penetrating him resurfaced, making the teen give a hearty moan.

"What are you imagining?" Auron's voice called to him, from the opposite side of the fire. The man had sat down, to rest after his heart nearly gave out at what he was witnessing.

"Will you get mad?" Each syllable marked by a different, arousing tone.

"No."

"You... shoving your cock so far down my throat... I can't breathe... yet you keep ushering me to swallow more with that gruff voice of yours..."

No answer. But Tidus' sweet moans filled the silence.

"Say something..." The boy demanded, stroking himself with a tighter grip.

"I didn't know that this was going to be interactive masturbation." Auron sarcastically grumbled.

"C'mon. I'm gonna cum."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything..."

"Tidus."

"Mm..."

"Suck me."

Tidus peeked an eye open, gazing at the man beyond the flames, at the relaxed, inviting position. Legs bent, sitting up straight, arms hanging suggestively off his thighs.

"Seriously?"

Before Auron could answer, Tidus had slithered beside him. Slowly, the teen unfastened the man's pants, withdrawing a semi-hard member, as glorious as in his fantasies. He was met without resistance, which he expected much of, when he lowered his mouth around the hardening cock.

Auron made no move to stop him, no sound to deny or enforce. Tidus interpreted it to mean the man was curious. He would make sure this curiosity overwhelmed him until the point of need- of lust. Though in order to do that, Tidus realized he had to be aware of his teeth and where they touched. A hushed growl radiated from Auron.

"S-sorry." The boy mumbled with mouth full of cock. His guardian's good arm held Tidus' head, as if to accept the apology, and continued guiding him. Tidus brought the tip of Auron's arousal to the deepest part of his throat, his gag reflex merely massaging the hardness.

Auron's gentle touch began to piss him off. He wanted it rough, and even though Tidus knew he should be grateful for at least being able to perform fellatio, he still wanted more. "Could you try... being a little... rough?"

The man clenched Tidus' blond hair and forced the whole cock inside his mouth. Tears blurred his vision, but Tidus greeted it with pleasure. The feel of such a magnificent organ tearing his throat sent waves of ecstasy throughout his nerves. Moaning, the boy clasped his manhood and pumped in time with Auron's hand pushing his head down.

With a yelp, Tidus came. Erupting a mass of white sperm, barely missing Auron's pant leg. His throat convulsing triggered the same reaction from his guardian, orgasming inside a shell of contractions and vibrations. One last shove, and first grunt, signaled Auron's release, cum slowly oozing down Tidus' throat. The taste was as good as he imagined. Gourmet semen.

Tidus slipped the organ from his mouth, sighing in accomplished satisfaction. His guardian looked more relaxed than if he were sleeping; his hand moving off of Tidus' head to rest on his knees.

"Thank you." The teen began, stretching away sleep's clutch, "I'll be able to get some sleep now."

Auron made a noise of recognition, Tidus wasn't sure if he was regretting things or if he was still zoning. Though it was rare for the man to be spacey for that long.

"I don't regret it. And neither should you." He scolded with renewed boldness. Gently petting Auron's hair, Tidus stood up from his knees and left for his tent. Once inside, he began reflecting on the recent twist of events. Realizing what he had just done with an older man, he grimaced, yet slept like a log once he hit the pillow.

"I don't regret it... And neither should you..." Auron sighed, throwing a piece of kindling into the fire, and sat back reminiscing. How long had he pined for this boy? How long had he scorned the idea of seeking a place in his life? ... Long enough. It was finally time to see some results.

* * *

Reedited.

I can't seem to get into Auron's character... Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
